


Let it snow / Snowy Weather

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Jim and Blair enjoy an early snowfall.





	Let it snow / Snowy Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ainm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm) in the [2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Let It Snow/Snowy Weather** – due 1st Dec/revealed 2nd Dec

** Let it Snow / Snowy Weather **  


Jim pulled into the parking lot near to Hargrove Hall, his truck’s tyres crunching over the already compacting snow covering the surface. They had woken this morning to a white world, with swirling flakes still falling, much to Blair’s unfeigned delight. It was the first real snowfall of the season, so Jim had insisted on giving his young roommate a lift to Rainier, rather than leave him at the mercy of the vagaries of Cascade’s public transport systems, and now he was here to collect his partner again to take him back to the PD. True, he thought to himself with a rueful grin, Blair’s classic Volvo ought to have been able to cope with the lying snow, since the little car’s country of origin was well-used to copious amounts of the stuff, but it was in the shop again for some unrelated mechanical failure. And it wasn’t as if Jim really minded. He liked having Blair with him as much as possible, and any excuse to enjoy the young man’s company was much appreciated. 

It was strange, he supposed, that Blair should love freshly-fallen snow so much, seeing as he generally hated the cold. “Cold and wet is my world,” he had been known to say on many occasions, yet when it came to a day like today, he was like a big kid, and Jim couldn’t bring himself to disparage him for that. 

Climbing down from the truck, he locked it carefully and headed towards the imposing building, already automatically sending out his hearing to locate his young guide. Only to realise that the laughing voice he could hear wasn’t coming from inside at all, but from the open area around the back. And judging by the other voices he could also make out, it sounded as if Blair and his friends were having quite the celebration. 

Grinning now, Jim changed direction and walked around the side of the hall. 

Straight into a battlefield. 

Sure enough, Blair and a good many of his friends and fellow students were engaged in open warfare, snowballs coming thick and fast from all directions. And Jim was transfixed at the sight. 

Blair’s face was aglow with mirth, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling with wicked glee as he hurled a snowball at his student helper. Emily squawked in indignation as it caught her on the back of the head, but was laughing fit to bust as she returned fire, and got her revenge as her white missile struck Blair in the chest. 

Suddenly, however, Blair caught sight of Jim, and the mischievous glint in his eyes warned Jim that he was in for trouble, and he wasn’t wrong. Whooping like Hollywood-style ‘Indian braves’, the whole group turned on him, plainly intending to pelt him unmercifully. Laughing in his turn, he joined in, sentinel senses ensuring that he wasn’t as outgunned as might have been expected. Ducking and diving, he avoided many of the snowy missiles, while sentinel sight ensured that most of his found their targets. It was only when he managed to grab his giggling guide and shove a handful of snow down the young man’s neck that Blair cried “Uncle!” and the melee drew to a breathless, cheerful close. 

As the group dispersed, exchanging friendly farewells, Jim wrapped his arm around Blair’s shoulders, grinning down into the flushed face. 

“So, Chief, is this how you academics spend your time, huh?” 

Laughing merrily, Blair replied, “You know it’s not, man! But come on, how often do we get snow like this? Got to make the most of it while we can, Big Guy!” 

Nodding agreeably, Jim had no intention of arguing the point. It did his heart good to see Blair enjoying himself so unreservedly, and neither was he going to complain when Blair’s tuneful baritone struck up with, _‘Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!’_

Sometimes the simplest pleasures really were the best.  


\--------------------------  



End file.
